boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Probe
The Mega Probe is one of Probe's upgraded versions. Season 3, Episode 5 When the Cocoa Guava was about to attack BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Adu Du, Mega Probe came out and stopped him, he was almost squashed but he was so strong that he successfully attacked and neutralised him. Mega Probe still recognize Adu Du as his boss but he doesn't know that he is Adu Du and attempted to shoot BoBoiBoy and Gopal. He remembered himself when Adu Du threw a mug at him. Season 3, Episode 6 Probe was suffering memory loss and he constantly thought Adu Du was his enemy. Hence, he transformed into Mega Probe and shot him 21 times. After Wak Baga Ga reconnected the wires in his head and left, Probe transformed into Mega Probe and asked Bago Go about Baga Ga. After he withdrew all credit charges from Baga Ga and returned the old spaceship to Adu Du, he admitted that he was Baga Ga. Hence, Mega Probe shot him. Later Probe turned into Mega Probe again to shoot both Bago Go and Baga Ga. Season 3, Episode 8 Probe transformed into Mega Probe to save a boy from being crushed by a billboard. Season 3, Episode 9 Probe became Mega Probe to help Ravi J. Jambul and his cameraman into Adu Du's spaceship. Season 3, Episode 15 After Adu Du admitted to BoBoiBoy that he had turned evil again, Probe turned into Mega Probe and ran away with Adu Du before Fang could attack Adu Du. Season 3, Episode 16 After BoBoiBoy's friends managed to make BoBoiBoy Fire happy, Adu Du and Mega Probe came and attacked them. When BoBoiBoy Fire realized this, he got mad and created a Giant Fireball. Mega Probe tried to destroy it but failed because the fireball was too big and powerful. The Giant Fireball attacked them and they were thrown into the sky. Season 3, Episode 17 Probe used Mega Probe for the final testing on BoBoiBot and was easily defeated by BoBoiBot's Lightning Kris 2.0. Season 3, Episode 20 Mega Probe protected Adu Du from BoBoiBot Water's attack. He also carried Adu Du to safety when BoBoiBot Water was flooding the island. Season 3, Episode 22 Adu Du and Probe as Supervillain Jero-Jero went to help the Shield Monster to defeat BoBoiBoy and Fang. Mega Probe successfully defeated Fang while the Shield Monster defeated BoBoiBoy. Mega Probe was about to shoot his laser beams at them but was stopped and defeated by Yaya and Ying. Season 3, Episode 24 Probe used Mega Probe in preparation to face Ejo Jo with BoBoiBoy and his friends. However, he and Adu Du later defected after seeing the arrival of Captain Kaizo. BoBoiBoy: The Movie Probe transformed into Mega Probe to fight BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm but he and Adu Du were eventually defeated by him. He later transformed again in an attempt to help Adu Du and Papa Zola to break free from Yoyo Oo's ropes. Information * Mega Probe has the same weapons as PETAI. * He is the upgraded version of Super Probe. * Mega Probe obtains a new design in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Gallery vlcsnap-2014-05-30-10h40m34s175.png vlcsnap-2014-04-11-19h57m36s138.png vlcsnap-2014-05-30-10h48m09s116.png vlcsnap-2014-05-30-10h56m26s226.png vlcsnap-2014-05-30-10h56m52s230.png vlcsnap-2014-05-30-10h58m56s191.png vlcsnap-2014-04-11-20h20m04s53.png|stop! vlcsnap-2014-04-11-20h21m02s47.png vlcsnap-2014-04-11-20h21m22s46.png|Mr... AduDuAndMegaProbeS3E15.png MegaProbeS3E15.png MegaProbeAndAduDuS3E16.png MegaProbeS3E16.png BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser - 19.jpg|Mega Probe's new design in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Kontijen10.png Kontijen13.png|Adu Du inside Mega Probe Kontijen20.png Kontijen22.png ms:Mega Probe id:Mega Probe Category:Probe's Outfits Category:Robots